What's Love Got To Do With It?
by ProfessorDumbleBrows
Summary: Arthur and Alfred had a fight about the direction of their relationship. This results in Arthur walking out of the house and heading to the bar. He decides to drink his troubles a way and runs into someone unexpected. Mistakes were made under the influence of alcohol and that leads to an unknown future for both Arthur and Alfred. Only one will be left alone. PrUK/PruAme/PrUkAme


**A/N: Hello everyone, KagamineRinChan here~! I am alive, yes! And I finally got around to posting something new. This is different from my usual USUK so yeah… But here goes another fic that probably won't be updated for weeks. At least I'm being honest with you guys! Hope you enjoy the fic. Name miiiight change later on in time. Apologies if there are any grammar or spelling mistakes left. I looked over it four times…**

* * *

**What's Love Got To Do With It?**

**Chapter 1 – A Fight and An Interesting Night**

"Why don't you just find someone else?!" Alfred yelled at Arthur's face.

Arthur glared at the younger male and gritted his teeth. Tears threatened to come out, but he wouldn't dare shed one. "Fine! I will!" He yelled before charging out the front door, in which he slammed behind him after he left.

Alfred stared at the door a few seconds after the Briton left. After those few seconds, the American broke down and fell to his knees. He fisted his hand against the hardwood floor and let out a loud, frustrated scream as tears squeezed out of his tightly shut eyes.

Arthur quickened his walking pace. He didn't need Alfred. That stupid American was nothing but trouble anyway. Arthur was already betting that Alfred never cared from the beginning, and that loving him has been a lie ever since he "confessed". However, the Briton kept remembering all the happy memories they have. The smiles, the laughs... the kisses, the hugs... And more... Arthur bit his lip hard and took a deep breath through his nose to prevent himself from crying.

But a tear managed to slip out nonetheless.

The blond honestly didn't know where he was going. He was in America, there was nowhere for him to go. Well, there were plenty of hotels to stay at, but they didn't offer the warmth a home did. Or the company he had at Alfred's house.

So instead of going to a hotel, like he should have, Arthur went to one of the local bars. He walked inside and was met with the smell of cigarettes and alcohol. You would think he would be disgusted by the smell, but it was like a third home for him. First being... /his/ home, and second being his own home back in London. Arthur walked up to the main portion of the bar and ordered some whiskey. He was going classic tonight. But honestly, all he wanted to do was get drunk and forget about Alfred. Forget about the fight, forget the fact that he actually walked out... Forget that he said he would find someone else.

Without being aware, Arthur's cheeks were already damp with his tears. His nose stung as more tears escape and he barely bothered to wipe them away. Who cares if anyone saw him cry? He needed to cry, he needed to do anything to stop the heartache. Arthur began thinking about how stupid he was, but to be honest, he didn't regret it. The only thing he wished was that he could go back to the house and actually apologize. But his pride and his pain prevented him from doing so.

The bartender placed the drink in front of Arthur and walked away, not bothering to ask if he was okay. Thank God he didn't either, the blond didn't need anyone to feel sorry for him. Arthur grabbed the glass and chugged down half his drink. He placed the glass down roughly and rested his head on the table. The pain in his chest was not going to fade away anytime soon and he knew that very well...

Suddenly, a loud and rough voice belted, "Yo Kirkland?! Is that you?!"

"Huh?!" Arthur pulled his head from the table and looked around for the source of the voice.

"It is you!" The voice said from directly behind him.

Arthur jumped and placed his hand over his chest, thinking it would calm his heart rate. "Gilbert?!" He questioned. "What the bloody hell are you doing here?!"

Gilbert laughed, "Kesesese~ Why wouldn't the awesome me be here?! I'm everywhere and anywhere!" The albino male flashed a wide grin and took a seat next to the other male. "The real question here is 'Why are /you/ here?!'. I thought you would be with your little boyfriend, Alfred."

And there goes the pain he forgot for a few seconds. Alfred. He sighed roughly as his eyes began to burn again. Instead of answering, Arthur reached for the glass he drank from a short period earlier and downed the rest of his drink. "We broke up." He mumbled as he put the glass down. Did they really break up? Neither of them ever said the words... But Alfred must be taking it that way because of what he said and him walking out...

"_Was_?! You guys broke up?!" He said with actual shock. "But you two had that sickly love thing going on."

Gilbert felt sorry for the Brit. But some side of him actually felt happy for this. For a while, the Prussian has had his blood-tainted diamond eyes on him, and now was finally the chance he could win him. Maybe not right away, because who really wants to jump right into another relationship after a break up?

"I know!" Arthur said, wanting nothing to do but cry. He asked a passing by bartender for another drink and put his head on the table again.

"There, there, Kirkland." Gilbert said, patting his back. "Maybe you just need a break from the unawesome jerk."

Arthur coughed in response. The cough sounded as if he was drowning in his tears. That pulled at Gilbert's heartstrings. And hardly anything ever did that, but it was different for him.

"Say... I'll buy you all the drinks you want tonight. Sounds good?"

"You really don't have to..."

"Nein! I want to! And I don't buy drinks for just anyone, you know."

Arthur lifted his head and smiled sadly, "Thank you."

"Nein problem, mein freund."

x X x

Several drinks and a few hours later, Arthur was leaning on Gilbert and laughing to the air. He drank himself into a happy state. That's not his worst state... But it's worse than a sober Arthur.

"Hahaha~ Gilbert! I feel so much better!" Arthur slurred.

Gilbert, whom was still as sober as can be due to his immunity to alcohol, just let out a light chuckle and grabbed a hold of Arthur's arm. "Alright, I think you had enough for the night, Kirkland. Time to go home."

Arthur pouted and looked at Gilbert. "I have no where to go for the night..." Involuntarily, he began to cry again. "I can't go back to Alfred! And I don't have a flight back to London! Francis is back home in France! And... And..." He gasped for air.

"Arthur!" Gilbert said, using his first name for the first time in years. "Arthur, calm down. You can... You can stay with me back at my apartment, okay?"

The Briton wiped his eyes with his sleeve and sniffled, "Why do you have an apartment here...?"

"I stay in America from time to time." The younger male said in a rushed voice. "Look, you're coming back with me, got it?"

Arthur threw his arms around Gilbert and hugged him tightly. "Okay, thank you so much." He mumbled against his shoulder.

x X x

After a semi short drive and Arthur complaining about walking up the stairs, the two males are found sitting on Gilbert's couch. Well... Gilbert was sitting; Arthur was sprawled out on both the couch and the Prussian's lap. He was mumbling something about unicorns and cupcakes. Weird...

Gilbert sighed and ran his fingers through the locks of pale gold. "Is his hair really this soft...?" he mumbled.

Arthur looked up at Gilbert from his lap and locked emerald with ruby. The albino could feel his heart race, looking at the beautiful being resting his upper body on his lap.

"Gilbert..." Arthur whispered.

"...Ja, Arthur?"

Arthur shifted around until he was sitting on the lap, in which made Gilbert's face tint a very light pink.

"I need to tell you something." he giggled, making what he had to say seem like a joke.

"What is it?"

"Come closer~"

Hesitantly, Gilbert leaned in closer. Arthur put his hands on both of the other's cheeks and asked, "Ready~?"

"Erm, ja, ja. Just tell me alr—"

Before Gilbert could finish his sentence, Arthur pressed his lips roughly against his. The silver-haired male's eyes widened after a few seconds of processing what was being done. Without another thought, he kissed back longingly. Arthur moaned softly against his mouth before breaking the kiss.

"Gi-Gilbert..." he said, his speech a little less slurred. "I want you... To fuck me!" he stated bluntly.

"W-What?!" Gilbert asked with a voice of both joy and confusion. The alcohol was probably making Arthur say such things.

"Fuck me. Right now!"

"B-Bu—"

Gilbert was cut off by another kiss. This one shorter than the last. Arthur wrapped his arms over the younger's shoulder and said in a cracked voice. "Please... Make me forget Alfred. Even if its just for tonight..."

Gilbert sat back on the couch, trying to process what he was just asked to do. Should he do it? When would he ever get a chance like this? The look on Arthur's face was honest. It looked sobber and as if he really meant what he said. In response to Arthur's plead, Gilbert quickly leaned forward again and crashed their lips together. Arthur kissed back hungerly and ran his fingers through the locks of silver. Gilbert licked the Briton's lips and the other gladly opened his mouth. Their tounges danced in their mouths, perfectly meeting each others' movements.

Before they knew it, they were both already in the bed, a trail of clothes as a path from the living room to the bed room. Both males were only left in their boxers in which were tented with their hard erections. Arthur pushed Gilbert onto the bed and crawled on top of him. They kissed passionately and grinded against each other. Soon, the boxers were discarded and they were left to press their naked bodies against each other.

"Do you have lube?" Arthur asked.

"Mhm, top draw of this table shit." Gilbert said, giving a nod towards the bedside table. Arthur leaned over, opened the drawer, and grabbed the bottle. Gilbert snatched the bottle from Arthur's hand and grinned.

"Hey!"

Gilbert chuckled and opened the bottle, "Hey yourself." The Prussian coated his fingers in the slippery substance and pecked the other's lips. "Now move so I can have better access to your ass."

"So demanding." Arthur said, shifting to do as was told.

Gilbert slipped a digit into Arthur's entrance and moved it around. Arthur bit his lip, trying to relax and breathing deeply from temporary discomfort. Soon after, Gilbert added the second finger and began to create a sissoring motion to stretch him out. His fingers grazed over Arthur's prostate and the blond moaned softly in response.

"I think you're stretched enough." Gilbert said, taking out his fingers.

Arthur gave a short nod and began line himself up with the albino's dick. Slowly, he lowered himself, wincing only a few times as he got adjusted to the size. Gilbert moan as Arthur finally went down to his base.

"Ready?" He asked the blond.

"Y-Yes..."

Gilbert put his hands on his hips and slowly pulled back, just enough for his tip to still be inside. He slammed right back in and Arthur gasped. He continued this pattern for his thrusts and the other met him for each one.

"Oh God, Gilbert!" Arthur cried out once his prostate was hit. He collapsed his upper body onto Gilbert's and grasped onto his arms. The two continued all night until they eventually grew exhausted in the early hours of the morning. They collapsed on the bed and fell asleep, wrapped in each others' arms.

x X x

Arthur woke up with a pounding headache the next morning. He groaned softly as he opened his eyes — only to end up squinting them for the late morning light was too much for him to bare. The Briton looked around and noticed the room he was in was not his own. The spot next to him was empty and the only clue to who's room he was in was not seen by him. His eyes did not find the iron cross of Germans left on the bedside table.

"What happened...?" Arthur asked himself, pressing the balls of his hands to the sides of his head.

After the question was sent to the air, Gilbert walked into the room with a mug of coffee and a mug of tea. He shot a soft grin at the blond, whom revealed a shocked expression.

"Guten morgen," Gilbert said as he sat on the empty spot next to the other male and handed him the mug of tea.

"...Thank you. Good morning..." Arthur said softly, taking the mug and trying to keep his composure. He attempted to move but a sharp pain from his ass prevented him from doing so. He laid on his stomach and sipped at the tea.

The Prussian male nodded slightly and drank from his coffee. The two drank their drinks in silence until Arthur spoke up.

"...About last night..." He started.

"Let's forget about it." Gilbert said before he could continue.

"But—"

"Nein. Let's forget it. I'm sorry."

Arthur stood silent for a few seconds before he said, "Very well... I'll be taking my leave then."

"Okay." Gilbert said, taking Arthur's mug from his hands and walking out of the room.

Arthur moved hesitantly, careful not to make the pain worse. He got out of the bed, picked up his clothes from the floor and redressed. After so, he walked out of the bedroom slowly and found his way to the door to leave the apartment, not bothering to look at or speak to the albino male. He walked out of the building and hailed a cab. Once Arthur got into one, the cabbie asked for a destination. He hesitated before giving Alfred's address.

"What excuse do I have for myself...?" Arthur thought as he waited for the stop in front of Alfred's house. Within the next few minutes, he finally arrived. He payed the cab driver and got out. The Briton froze as he looked at the front door, not quite ready to face the man he claimed to love yet. But he saw there was no other choice and walked up to the door. Luckily he still had the house key, and so he opened the door. Once he opened the door, he found...

* * *

**A/N: So that's the end of chapter one! I hope you liked it. Please review, reviews will give me motivation to write. Seriously, if I see the story isn't getting love I won't bother with it...**  
**I make no promises to when chapter two will be uploaded, but just add the fic to your watch list and you'll know when its updated :3**

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
